Nuevos Sentimientos
by nikara-chan
Summary: Aquí os dejo una historia sobre una vivaracha chica donde le cambia la vida en una fría noche de octubre...


Me dirigía segura hacia la ermita que se situaba en lo más alto de aquel pequeño monte, con el fin de encontrarme allí con dos de mis amigos que había conocido aquél bochornoso verano de 2008.

No sabía hacia qué me dirigía, no tenía ni la más remota idea del giro que iba a dar mi vida a partir de aquella fría noche de octubre.

Subí con gran esfuerzo la montaña, puesto que la oscuridad me privaba el hecho de ver a más de dos metros de frente, y había de ir con mucho cuidado a la hora de situar bien los pies, un movimiento en falso y debería rehacer el camino que hasta ahora tanto me había costado subir.

Mientras subía, me repetía una y otra vez lo idiota que había llegado a ser en aceptar la invitación.

Teniendo ellos coche, ¿por qué no podían subirme con el?, no lo entendía de ninguna manera.

Supongo que querían gastarme alguna broma durante mi trayecto de subida, les conocía demasiado bien. O eso creía en aquel entonces.

Cuando llegué arriba todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

Ninguna señal de vida perturbaba aquella ermita en medio del bosque.

No creo en fantasmas, ni en momias y cosas de estas, pero he de admitir que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral ante aquella innata situación.

-¡Joseph!!David!- ninguna respuesta.

Recorrí aquel silencioso espacio solamente alumbrado por la tenue luz de luna que brillaba aquella noche. ÚNICA TESTIGO DE LO QUE IBA A SUCEDER POCOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.

Subí con pesadumbre las escaleras de la iglesia y me senté sobre uno de sus fríos peldaños.

Esperé.

…

Nadie aparecía.

Minutos después un sonido tras de mi captó mi atención.

Intuí que eran ellos, ya que aquellos pesados sonidos parecían pisadas humanas.

Me levanté con sigilo, con el fin de asustarles yo a ellos y GANAR LA PARTIDA.

-¡Eh chicos! Se que sois vosotros, ya podéis dejar la bromita, que os he pescado.-

Seguían sin contestar. ¿A qué estaban jugando?

Cansada, apoyé mi espalda sobre la fría pared de piedra de la iglesia y miré hacia la luna, tan bonita y triste a la vez.

No sé cuantos minutos me quedé ensimismada mirando a aquél bello astro, pero cuando bajé la cabeza, Joseph se encontraba delante de mí, en silencio, solo mirándome con… lo siento, no puedo definir la mirada que vi esa noche.

-Joseph, ¿dónde coño os habíais metido? Hace más de una hora que estoy dando vueltas por aquí….-

-Cállate.-

¿Cómo?, no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿era aquello parte del juego?

-Oye… me he cansado ya de este juego, pongámonos serios de una vez. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Mejor que pase a la acción y me deje de contemplaciones, que aún me voy a arrepentir de lo que estoy haciendo.-

Mi corazón se detuvo varios segundos y mi cuerpo quedó rígido.

Si esto era una broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Joseph se lanzó sobre mí, estampándome contra la pared que minutos antes sostenía mi cuerpo cansado.

Cuando miré hacia abajo no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Joseph me tenía sostenida sobre una mano y había una distancia de más de 4 palmos entre el suelo y yo.

Intenté zafarme de aquel FRÍO agarre, pero Joseph me lanzó hacia una de las columnas que sostenían el porche de la ermita.

Me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la columna y mi cuerpo quedó todo magullado al rodar por aquel pedregoso suelo.

Aunque era obvio, llevé una mano hacia mi cabeza para verificarlo. Al parecer, era más grabe de lo que pensaba, puesto que toda mi mano quedó bañada en sangre.

- ¡Es que eres idiota o qué! ¿se puede saber que haces?-

- ¿Qué, qué ago? Pues ahora mismo voy a montarme un festín contigo maja.-

¿Festín?

No entendía nada, mi mente empezó a dibujar imágenes perturbadoras y obscenas sobre lo referido a "festín", pero ninguna de estas imágenes relataba lo que segundos después sucedió.

Joseph se abalanzó sobre mi tal jaguar sobre su presa y relamió la sangre que ahora bajaba por mi garganta.

Otro escalofrío zarandeó todo mi cuerpo con violencia y empecé a resistirme contra aquél, que horas antes, había considerado mí amigo.

Mis pataleos eran., al parecer, insignificantes ante aquél SER, ya que no pareció inmutarse ante ellos.

- Tranquila bonita, que esto no te va a doler… mucho.-

Me repugnaba el hecho de sentir su lengua relamiendo la sangre que brotaba de mi cabeza.

Más me repugnó cuando sus labios pararon sobre mí yugular y ejercieron presión sobre esta.

Lo que vino después, es difícil de explicar, solo puedo deciros que fue muy, muy doloroso.

Un grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta cuando sentí cómo dos afiladas cuchillas traspasaban mi piel y empezaban a succionar con fiereza toda la sangre que fluía por mi cuerpo.

Sabía que todo iba a terminar allí, aquél que algún día fue mi amigo ahora era un monstruo e iba a terminar con mi vida lenta y dolorosamente.

Mis gritos fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que pasaban los minutos y Joseph succionaba más y más de mi néctar vital.

Hasta que por fin, todo terminó.

No sé bien que pasó, solo puedo afirmar que sentí unas voces de lo más conocidas acercándose y chillando con violencia el nombre del ser que me estaba arrebatando la vida.

Pocos segundos después, todo se tornó oscuro, como si aquella luna hubiera dejado de brindarme apoyo aquella oscura noche….

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
